The present invention relates generally to refrigerators and more particularly to ice and water dispensers located on the outer surfaces of the doors of refrigerators. As is well known, a refrigerator may be provided with an ice dispenser and a water dispenser. Such dispensers typically are mounted in a front panel of a refrigerator door. In a side-by-side refrigerator, the dispenser generally is located in the freezer compartment door. Each dispenser typically has a lever, actuator button, or actuator pad disposed at the rear most surface of the housing into which a glass or cup could be inserted for filling. A glass may be pressed against the actuary button, pad, or lever, thus activating the dispensing of water, or ice cubes, as desired.
Typically, the dispenser has a cavity that is inset into a door of the refrigerator. The inset cavity of the dispenser takes up valuable storage space within the inner compartment. This storage space is further compromised when an actuator and other circuitry is located at the rear side of the dispenser cavity.
Additionally, dispensers located within a door compartment have a cavity which receives only limited size beverage containers. For example, a typical water and ice dispenser can receiver a beverage glass that holds 12-16 ounces of fluids but not a thermos, cooler, or large capacity beverage glass such as a 48-ounce or 64-ounce cup.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an ice and water dispenser that allows for increased storage capacity behind the ice and water dispenser.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an ice and water dispenser that accommodates over-sized cups, water bottles, pitchers, thermoses, coolers, etc.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following specification and claims.